


I Still Have Nightmares About It Too

by buddiestarlos



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Emotional Eddie Diaz, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, no beta we die like shannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddiestarlos/pseuds/buddiestarlos
Summary: Christopher still has nightmares about the tsunami, Eddie cries, and Buck is there (of course).EDDIE DIAZ WEEK DAY ONE: “I have no idea what I’m doing” + fatherhood
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	I Still Have Nightmares About It Too

Eddie Diaz had always been proud of his son. Christopher was such an easy kid, even with his Cerebral Palsy. Christopher just seemed to understand Eddie's struggles as a single dad. Eddie is certain that he can count the number of times his kid has ever complained on his fingers. Even after his mother died, the tsunami, and the lawsuit since he couldn’t see Buck. Surely, everything has gotten easier since Buck came back into their lives, permanently now. But Christopher’s nightmares still happen, almost nightly. Yet, he doesn’t complain. He gets his comfort from Eddie, sometimes even his Buck, and tries to go back to sleep.

It’s not strange for Buck to stay at Eddie's house after Chris is asleep. They have a few beers, and Buck usually drives home before midnight, texting Eddie so he knows Buck is home safely.

But what was strange, Buck noticed, was Eddie not engaging in normal conversation.

“Eddie… are you okay?” Buck asked gently.

 _“I have no idea what I’m doing.”_ Eddie inhaled a short shaky breath.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to-“

“No, it’s okay. Christopher’s nightmares are still as vivid as before. He still thinks the tsunami killed her.”

Eddie didn’t have to specify who ‘her’ was, Buck knew. Shannon. Christopher’s mom.

“I’m sorry. I tried to shield him from as much as possible-”

“Buck, it’s okay. I know you did. I don’t blame you for anything. It’s just… hard seeing him struggle so much.”

Eddie let out a small sob but quickly tried to collect himself. He looked down at his hands, embarrassed. Buck knew exactly what was happening from this man's actions.

“Baby.” No response. “Eddie?” silence. “Edmundo.”

Eddie's head snapped up, tears dripping down his face. Buck pulled him into a hug. Eddie nustled himself into Buck’s neck and cried some more, or Buck assumed that’s what he was doing.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered out.

“Eddie, don’t apologize for your emotions. you can’t help them.”

“Is that what your therapist has been telling you?”

Eddie let out a wet laugh and Buck couldn’t help joining in.

“Yeah, it is actually. I still have nightmares about it too. It was traumatic, even for me. I see trauma every day but almost nothing compares to those waves and spending all day wondering. ‘Is that Christopher? Is he okay? Did someone help him?’ When I collapsed after you found him wasn't my first time that day. I had cut my arm while picking up his glasses. They were my piece of hope that kept me going.”

“Buck, I, uh.” Eddie was at a loss for words. “I had no idea you went through all of that. Some of it yeah, but all of it?”

“I did, and I’m going to be okay. And we will too. You, me, and Christopher. Our wonderful family.”

Buck stayed the night, of course. There were no nightmares from Christopher that night.

The next morning was a peaceful one. The general excitement Buck brought combined with a full night of sleep made Christopher a very happy kid. Buck talked to Chris about the nightmares. Lots of reassurance, and Buck promising that he was always just one call away. That made Eddies heart beat happily.

Their good mood continued, even after Buck left. So Eddie dropped his happy kid off and went back to his house, the great mood carried throughout the day. After going grocery shopping, and finding Christopher’s favorite cookies. Eddie felt like he deserved a nap., so he did.

An hour later, the door opened, and Eddie found comfort in the familiar clicking of Christopher’s crutches.

“Hi, dad.”

Eddie opened his eyes, smiling at his son.

“We’re you good for Carla?”

“Yes. Can I have a cookie?”

“Yeah go ahead, buddy. Then maybe start your homework awhile, I’ll be right out."

“Okay, dad. Can I have milk too?”

“Of course mi Hijo.”

Christopher grinned and walked to the kitchen and Eddie smiled. Mr. Independent Christopher Diaz always put a smile on Eddie’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!
> 
> If you're reading this comment: 🎈


End file.
